


Just before sunrise

by SmileDesu



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hasn't been that long since Jace left, and Alec is having a hard time recovering for more than the obvious reasons. After one sleepless night too many, he finally cracks and seeks solace in what some might say is the least likely place - but he knows better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just before sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the end of the first season

It was close to sunrise. Even the vampires were starting to call it a night, yet there he was, riding up the elevator to the luxurious penthouse. What was he doing there? He didn't know. He was simply out of alternatives, so might as well, right? His phone remained silent for the most part after the last text message from Izzy, telling him to call if he needed anything - anything at all. A smile briefly twisted his lips before fading the very next moment. She couldn't help him, but he appreciated the offer just the same.  
_Could_ anyone help him? He didn't know, yet there he was, still. The elevator's doors opened so he stepped out, eyes set on his phone's screen once more, but no new content blinked. This was a bad idea. It was late - or early, whatever, he was there uninvited, he really should turn back--  
  
"Alexander?!" The familiar voice dripped concern and urgency. Standing there in an ornate night robe of deep orchid and golden threads was Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn. And he was Alec Lightwood, a Shadowhunter from the New York institute who, for better or worse, still had no idea what he was doing there.  
  
"Magnus," the name uttered carried with it warmth and a touch of longing that at once made the spellcaster feel flattered and more worried than he had originally been. A glance down the corridor ratified what he already sensed, that Alec was alone, then Magnus stepped aside.  
  
"Come in, hurry now."   
Hearing nothing of Alec's objections, Magnus grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside. Door closed and locked, Magnus turned his attention to Alec in full, circling him once before looking him up and down intently.   
"You don't _look_ hurt, a bit disheveled, which, well, is a plus for me, but--"   
  
Another brief smile passed Alec's lips, one Magnus was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of. Attention shifting to Alec's face, he held his hands up close to his cheeks, not touching as he better took in the other's expression. Alec's sun-kissed skin was pale, with black bags hanging under his eyes. He seemed exhausted, eyes dim though he did make an effort of meeting Magnus' scrutinizing gaze.   
  
"I can't believe I'm about to say that, but you, my dear, look _awful_ ," Magnus concluded finally and took a step back to take another look at Alec, to make sure he didn't miss anything. "What happened? A mission gone awry? A rough training session without a safe-word? Those _are_ important, you know--"  
  
The corners of Alec's lips twitched again, but the look in his eyes, as though he was at least miles away, made Magnus paused briefly.  
  
"Alexander, _are_ you alright?"  
  
Alec blinked and staggered back to the here and now, one hand running down his face before both went into his jacket's pockets. "Yeah, no, I just--"  
Maybe it was that look Magnus was giving him, piercing and overwhelming, that made him drop the act. Or maybe he was just tired enough to stop lying to himself.  
"No... I don't know."  
  
The reply, equally honest and lost, made Magnus frown, a mask of compassion and worry. He gently touched his hands to Alec's chin before turning away. "Have yourself a seat, Precious, I'll make us something to drink and you can tell me all about it. Oh, heh heh, it's just tea, mind you, what fun things we put in it later is our business. Well, I say 'just', but the leaves are actually quite rare and exotic--"  
  
Magnus pranced away in that distinct way of his, and Alec found himself smiling. He looked around the apartment in the meanwhile, eyes moving from one magical antique to the next. It kept him occupied so he missed the concerned look Magnus wore while watching the Shadowhunter. In fact, Alec didn't think much of anything in particular until he looked out the window at the first signs of sunrise. It was then the curtains pulled themselves closed on their own, occupied by a clucking of Magnus' tongue.   
  
"Time flies by when you're having fun, doesn't it?"  
  
A tray holding a small kettle, two cups and several other assorted necessities was placed on the coffee table before Magnus took his seat on the couch. Alec took a moment to consider his options, but sat down as well without much of a fight. He fidgeted with his hands until it was time for him to take his cup, now filled with warm liquid that produced a spicy, sweet scent.   
"Thanks," Alec muttered and held the cup between his hands, enjoying the warmth against his skin. He knew he should talk soon, he owed Magnus that much for showing up unannounced in the dead of night, but the words refused to come no matter how many times he tried. Magnus - bless him - gave him some time to at least try while he enjoyed the fragrant beverage until he was bored with that, at which point Alec blessed him even more as he was forced to move forward.  
  
"As much as I enjoy the sight of you _brooding_ on my couch--"  
  
"I haven't been sleeping well lately... or _at all_." The addition came once he realized how underwhelming his answer had been - not that it helped any. And yet Magnus said nothing, simply rested his hand on Alec's knee and motioned gently with his head, coaxing him to continue. Alec pursed his lips, then looked down at the still steaming cup between his hands.  
"It's nightmares. I mean, I'm used to nightmares--"  
  
"Someone like you, who's seen so much? I can imagine." There was no small amount of sympathy accompanying the everlasting play in Magnus' voice, but it offered little comfort.  
  
"This is different, Magnus, it's--" Waving his hand around, Alec spilled the tea on himself. Magnus reached instantly towards a napkin but Alec held his other hand up, keeping the warlock at bay while he rose to his feet, two fingers in his mouth.   
"I'm fine," he insisted even when Magnus was already by his side, holding Alec's hand between both of his and working his magic to ease the pain. He was focused on the task, letting Alec study his intense gaze, the focused look on his face, and pondering the tingling in his hand, not unlike static electricity. Feeling in awe and increasingly bashful, Alec looked sideways before scratching the back of his neck, as he often did when at a loss of what else to do. That feeling intensified when he realized the tingling sensation had stopped, yet still Magnus was holding his hand, the intent look in his eyes now directed at Alec's. The young man was at a loss for words, but then he simply gave up, deflating in the process. He lowered his gaze, eyes following Magnus' thumb as it ran over Alec's knuckles. He spoke again then, voice soft and oh so distant.  
  
"It's the apocalypse, Magnus," Alec began, gaze unmoving even when Magnus tightened his hold. "It's fire and brimstone and- and _corpses_ , _mountains_ of them, Downworlders, Mundanes, Shadowhunters--"  
He finally held Magnus' hand back.  
"All of us, together, trampled under the boots of Valentine and his men."  
  
The image painted with words was something Magnus needed a moment to recover from. Once he did, he brought up a hand to Alec's cheek, caressing the stubbled skin.   
  
"Not at all an uncalled for dream, I'm afraid, all things considered," the warlock reassured softly, then proceeded to run his fingers over Alec's forehead, pushing several strands aside. "It doesn't sound like a one time thing, though, am I mistaken?"  
  
"Recurring," Alec confirmed. It was quite informative, yet there was still more, Magnus knew, judging by the way Alec's eyes were wandering.   
  
"There's more. What aren't you telling me, Alexander?"  
  
Whatever it was made Alec pull away and refuse to look at Magnus. "What if..." He paused to run his hands down his face before crossing his arms. "What if it's more than just dreams?"  
  
"How do you mean?" came the understandable question, and Alec knew he hadn't much of a choice, now that it came to this, come hell or high water.  
  
"What if it's _Jace_?"  
  
Jace Wayland. A renowned Shadowhunter who turned out to be Valentine's son, despite living most of his life under the care of the Lightwood family. It wasn't enough he was as close to Alec as a brother, oh no - the two were Parabatai, the bond they shared intimate and unique in ways other people could never know. The very name suddenly explained the distance between them and filled it to the brim, although now wasn't the time for jealousy - yet Magnus couldn't well help it, try as he did.   
  
"You think it's some form of feedback through your Parabatai bond?"  
  
"I don't know; it could be," Alec tried, shrugging. "Maybe I'm seeing what he's seeing. Maybe these dreams are- are _memories_ , and--"  
  
"Let's slow down now, shall we?" Magnus insisted, voice raised just enough to get Alec's attention. He stepped closer in a confident yet paced step, seeing Alec's agitation and not wanting to impose needlessly. Once he was sure he had Alec's attention, he spoke normally again.  
"What you so eloquently described in so many words is _war_. That sort of thing doesn't exactly go unnoticed."  
  
"Like... Beyonce on a dinosaur?"  
  
"Even worse. But you received no word of anything of that sort yet, did you?"  
  
Alec gave it some thought before finally shaking his head. "We've gotten reports of separate _incidents_ , but--"  
  
"But nothing of this magnitude, I assume."  
  
"No," he added; Magnus nodded.  
  
"My people have been equally silent about such disasters as well. I think it is safe to say, then, that what you're seeing is _not_ , in fact - well, _fact_." Distance closed again, Magnus was relieved Alec stayed put. The distance was suffocating, but Alec finally let him close it, and judging by the look in his eyes, sought Magnus' company and counsel.   
  
"What _can_ it be, then?"  
  
"Unfortunately, I'm not an expert on Parabatai bonds... has this sort of thing happened before?"  
  
"No," Alec answered after a moment's consideration. "I guess we were never far enough from each other for long enough before."   
  
Magnus nodded, taking in this new bit of information. He was grasping, well outside of his comfort zone, but Alec just seemed so very _lost_ \--  
"If it's not memories, maybe... insecurities? Concerns? For all our _disagreements_ , Jace never struck me as _pure evil_. I can't imagine he's fully onboard with Valentine's plans."  
  
That answered seemed to sit well with Alec, who began nodding his head in increasing speed. "Yeah, that-- right before the- the _wedding_ -" he said sheepishly; Magnus smiled, indicating he was alright and for Alec to proceed. "When we made up, Jace said that he missed having me around to talk to. What if this is him reaching out in the only way he has left?"  
  
There it was again, that bit of jealousy and envy mixed together. But Alec seemed not as helpless anymore, at last, and for the time being, that was enough.   
"Again, I'm no Parabatai expert, but from what I do know, that doesn't sound impossible."  
  
"Yeah..." It didn't help Alec any, not really, but having an idea of what he was facing-- Alec nodded, some light back in his eyes. That was a start. Magnus enjoyed the sight for a moment before returning to the matter at hand.   
  
"Well now, regardless of whether or not that's true, we still have the symptoms to worry about. How long has it been since you were well rested?"  
  
"Too long," Alec admitted, voice light.   
  
"Warlock's orders, then - you make yourself comfortable on the couch, I'll go get something to hold the dreams at bay. I understand Jace, if it's really him, but you need to take care of yourself first and foremost, and that means getting some sleep."  
  
Seeing how Alec wasn't objecting, Magnus turned away, fully intending to make the potion, but stopped halfway through the room. Alec glanced around before quirking a brow.  
  
"Something wrong?"   
  
"Just some nagging bit of curious pondering, really..." Magnus started, making Alec's own curiosity pique.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
Magnus held a fist to his lips in contemplation before taking a step towards Alec again. "Dreamless sleep... surely there's a _rune_ for that, no? And Parabatai bonds - _not_ my specialty--"  
  
"Where are you going with this, Magnus?" Alec frowned and took a step closer himself. Magnus spread his arms, then clasped his hands.  
  
"Alexander, I am flattered and overjoyed you came to me like this. But it's no secret you could've found everything you needed back at the institute. So that begs the question - why come to me?"  
  
Alec licked his lips and looked away, the question making him uncomfortable. It was, after all, the same thing he's been asking himself since he left the institute that night. A look back in Magnus' direction, however, put it all into focus. The way Magnus looked at him, curiosity, a touch of dread and hope all shining in his eyes; the way that look made Alec's chest feel tighter and lighter at the same time. Right; it's not that he didn't know - he was just too tired to admit it, and even that was an excuse.   
  
"You make everything better." The answer, soft and candid, left Magnus in a state of shock. Knowing he actually managed to get the high warlock of Brooklyn speechless made Alec smile, and he went on to fill the silence. "When you're around, I- it's your _flair_ and your _passion_ and your humor and--" Alec shrugged, then met Magnus' incredulous look heads on. "I left Lydia at the altar in front of my parents and half of the Clave, and not once did I think it wouldn't work out, just because you were there. I guess I was looking for that again."  
  
The silence that followed stretched on forever, making Alec wonder if Magnus was secretly very easy to stun, or if he was just a natural at it. Movement occurred the next moment when Magnus marched up to Alec, who stood there silently and offered no resistance when the warlock cupped his cheeks and pulled him down for a kiss. It was earnest and eager, and lasted for a while, true, but Alec's lethargy, made all the worse by his relief, was only too obvious. Magnus was wearing a sad smile when he pulled away, one that widened when he felt Alec's hands moving away from his hips.   
  
"I suppose now I _have_ to live up to that, don't I?"  
  
"I think you'll manage," Alec reassured. Magnus held a finger up to request Alec waited, then tapped it over Alec's lips. He was gone the next moment, leaving Alec to settle down on the couch. He felt lighter now, even if the core problem persisted; at least now he had an idea of what he was facing. And if it _was_ Jace asking for help... well, not the first time at _that_ rodeo, was it? Mind wandering between potential plans, Alec glanced aside to find Magnus still buzzing from one cabinet to the other in search for ingredients. It reminded Alec of the forgotten tea prepared earlier, and he recalled Magnus' words about the leaves being... rare, was it? It'd be a shame not to at least try, then, as there was enough for another cup in the pot if he needed to wash down the potion with something. It was still warm, and sweet, the scent making Alec's head spin in a not unpleasant way. Tongue still tingling, he settled back more comfortably into the couch, and dared to close his eyes.  
  
"Apologies for the wait, I seem to have misplaced my proverbial eye of newt--"   
Realizing Alec was, in fact, asleep, brought Magnus to a stop. He took in Alec's slumped posture, the way his head pressed against the backrest, the and the touch of a frown still on his face.  
  
"...at least this doesn't have to be _ingested_."  
  
Half a spell later and Alec was properly lying on the couch, a blanket draped over him. Magnus then carefully applied some of the ointment over Alec's forehead and bit his lip as the frown creases disappeared. Oh was he beautiful...  
  
"Sleep well, Alexander," he whispered as he ran the back of his fingers against Alec's cheek. Magnus then took his leave, returning to his chambers to ponder the encounter, and whether Alec realized just how easily he could play the warlock.  
  



End file.
